


Crazy World

by carpetsocks



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen, Injury Recovery, Post-Battle, Short & Sweet, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpetsocks/pseuds/carpetsocks
Summary: She got the song from Skulduggery.
Relationships: Valkyrie Cain & Skulduggery Pleasant
Kudos: 3





	Crazy World

**Author's Note:**

> Based off my headcanon that she sings Crazy World to Alice because Skulduggery sang it to her.

_How can I protect you in this crazy world?_

Valkyrie opened her eyes just a little, almost asleep, to watch the quietly singing skeleton sitting on the end of her bed. He’d stopped a while ago and there had been silence; he must have thought she was asleep. But then he’d started again.

_It’s alright, yeah, it’s alright._

The moonlight shone off his skull as he stared down at one gloved hand, the other one resting on her injured calf, thumb tracing slow circles. His jaw barely moved as he whispered the words of “Crazy World".

_How can I protect you in this crazy world?_

The memory of fear and confusion and pain instantly fading into pure relief on his façade as she opened her eyes… he’d kept her cradled in his arms for several minutes after that as they waited for an ambulance. She could still feel his bony fingers wrapped around her arm, holding her tight against his chest as though if he let go, she’d really die.

_It’s alright, yeah, it’s alright._

She wanted to reach down and hold his hand, reassure him that she was okay, that she didn’t intend on leaving him anytime soon. But she knew the moment he thought she was awake, he’d dive headfirst away from anything quiet and intimate. So she closed her eyes and let the comfort of his presence and his voice hold her until she fell asleep.


End file.
